Kamen Rider Drive (Phantom Joker)
is a character appearing in Kamen Rider Lupin: Phantom Joker, he first appeared in Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, and Lupin! Not much is known about him at this time. History The pink (and magenta) riders He arrived at the scene of a battle in time to see Ex-Aid's plan fail to destroy a Super powered Roidmude. he then helped Ex-Aid and Deacade defeat the that the left behind. He was soon left behind to clean up what was left and deal with the police as Ex-Aid and Decade went to help Lupin finish off the roidmude. Personality Not much has been shown of his personality; though his was irritated at being left out of Ex-Aid's plan. He was however, willing to stay behind to finish the fight that was ongoing. Forms Kamen Rider Drive's forms are called . Some Shift Cars alter the suit based on a certain attribute, whereas other Shift Cars arm Drive with a certain element or weapon, by changing the '|シフトタイヤ|Shifuto Taiya}} on Drive's suit for a . These two types of Shift Cars can be used in conjunction with each other, but some Shift Tires can only work with certain Types. After turning the Advanced Ignition on the Drive Driver, Drive can perform one of two actions in each Type: Lifting the Shift Car placed within the Shift Brace between one and three times initiates either a special ability or an attack, while pressing the Igniter on the Shift Brace and lifting the Shift Car once unleashes the Type's '|フルスロットル|Furu Surottoru}} finishing move. - Default= Type Speed *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 32 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. (1.8 sec. at full speed) is Drive's default sports car-based form. Accessed through the Shift Speed Car, this form bears the . Out of Drive's Types, this form has the most balance in terms of strength and agility, which also makes it his most frequently used form. Drive's special ability in this form is, as the name implies, speed. When he lifts the Shift Speed Car three times, Drive is able to move incredibly fast and perform high velocity attacks. He can also perform the attack, where Drive makes the Type Speed Tire rotate rapidly as he drifts towards the enemy and trips them up into the air. Afterwards, he unleashes a barrage of rapid punches onto the falling target, making an image of a speedometer appear from the resulting series of punches. Alternatively, Drive can skip the tripping portion of his attack and go immediately to its punching portion. This Type's Full Throttle finisher is the , where Drive focuses power into his right leg, making it glow red as he slams into the enemy with a flying kick. *A variation of this finisher has four spinning tires manifest to surround the enemy while Drive turns his back to the target as Tridoron races around him, focusing his power. The tires then fully close in on the target, making the target shoot forwards towards Drive, who instead jumps at Tridoron and kicks at it, making him bounce off of it and kick the target. Drive then keeps bouncing off Tridoron and kicking the target in a pinball-like manner until he comes in with the final kick, skidding to a stop. Appearances:'''Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, and Lupin! - Shadow= '''Type Speed Shadow *'Height': 199 cm. *'Weight': 103 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6 t. *'Kicking power': 10.4 t. *'Maximum jump height': 33 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec. The ninja hotrod-based Shift Midnight Shadow Car allows Drive to upgrade Type Speed into , which bears the shuriken-themed . Stat-wise, Type Speed Shadow's punching and kicking power retain the same force as Type Speed. However, its jumping height increases very slightly compared to Type Speed however, it is much slower than Type Speed. In this mode, Drive is empowered with enhanced stealth capabilities which allow him to duplicate himself and can manifest energy constructs of the Midnight Shadow Tire to throw at the enemy. The Midnight Shadow Tire is armed with the four sharp , which can cut through heavy Roidmude armor. Cutting power is increased when the tire rotates. 'Appearances:'Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider: Ex-Aid, Decade, and Lupin! - }} }} Notes *He is the first rider to appear in Time God Eon's work without his civilian identity being revealed during the same chapter. Category:Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Lupin: Phantom Joker Riders Category:Riders without identities